Kermillian Channels
The Channels of Kermillian are a series of underground caverns carved by glacial floodwater and modified by High Penguin prisoners in the Khanzem era. They are a conspiracy theory, allegedly used by the government to transport classified items to and from the Big Fat Building O' Archives in South Pole City. Other rumors include that it is a sprawling labyrinth of connected tunnes stretched all across Antarctica. Background The Kermillian Channels were originally formed by glacial floodwater that spilled underground from pent-up lakes in the Trans-Antarctic Mountains. Over hundreds of years, the constant pounding of water melted away the permafrost and ice, forming a small network of underground caves. By the time of Khanzem, the cave system had extended to within a 350 mile radius of the South Pole. Later on, High Penguin prisoners secretly carved extra tunnels into the pre-existing cavern system, and used them as escape routes to the border of the Grand ol' Land. Symbols etched into the icy walls of the canals were used as codes to warn escapees of dangers like flash floods and rockslides or avalanches. When Khanzem ended, the caverns were abandoned and forgotten, and lay there for the next 86 years, continuously growing bit by bit. Finally, in 2004, two plumbers were trying in vain to fix a mysterious flood in the South Pole City sewers when they noticed something -- a secret tunnel carved out of ice, leading out of the sewers. The plumbers decided to explore the tunnel and followed it until they arrived at a huge cavern with many different tunnels leading out. The plumbers went back the way they came in and reported their discovery to the city council. A team of explorers went inside the cave and navigated their way through the labyrinth until they emerged on the surface -- 20 miles from where they had started! The government saw a use for the cave system and, classifying the formation as Top Secret, began a two-year project to extend the caverns to an intercontinental network of passages, to be used to transport confidential and classified items. In 2006, the project was completed and the tunnels, named the Kermillian Channels, ready for use. Ever since, the government has been sneaking conspiracy-theory-related items right under the beaks of unsuspecting civilians -- literally! Interior Structure The Kermillian Channels comprises a vast network of underground tunnels, some naturally carved and some artificially dug. These tunnels often converge at large chambers called nodes. Glacial meltwater and floodwater often spills into the network, flooding tunnels and catching transport teams off-guard. To control the flow of water inside the Channels, the government uses a series of gates, locks, portals, dams, and reservoirs. Gates and locks are often used to divert water flow at points where tunnels diverge, and they are also used to hold back water and create a reservoir. Reservoirs are used to hold excess water and, if located behind a gate/lock, can quickly release a large amount of water into a tunnel, propelling vessels at a much faster rate than the natural flow rate of the water. Dams are also located at key points in the Channels, producing extra electricity for the power grid. More coming soon! Map Coming soon! Known Kermillian Channel Entryways Though classified, leaked information from many civillians have provided this article with some known entrances. *There is one in the South Pole Capitol basement. *There is one in the Big Fat Building o' Archives. *There is one down in Limalima City, in the MyphCo headquarters' bottom floor. *There is one in TurtleShroom (penguin)'s palace. *There is one underneath the Flipper of Deletion in the Eastshield Puff Flags. *There is one near Explorer's igloo. *There is one near the PSA headquarters. *There may be one out near Yoenah. *There is one in 12yz12ab's backyard,but he dosen't even KNOW it. *There is one near Akbaboy's palace that merges with the Limalia City entryway after a while. *There is one near Slendar's front-lawn. * It is said by some workers at 141 Quarry that in one of the tunnels there is a secret door not shown by the map. It is always locked, and sometimes the whole mine is closed off so some "security penguins" with very large "equipment" can inspect the tunnel. *There are many more that may be out there, but these were all that have been dug up so far. If anyone knows about other entrances, please add more here. Trivia * The channels are named after a Phineas and Ferb episode, specifically Kermillian's Comet. * The government had to design a new amphibious transportation vehicle to navigate the Kermillian Channels, due to the common glacial outburst floods that occur in the Channels. * Add more! *The channel is a secondary water source for the Hutt and West Rivers of South Pole City See also * Classification Code * Khanzem * Holyberden Category:Rooms Category:Transportation Category:Conspiracy Theories